Infinite Stratos: Dawn's Embrace and Dusk's Wrath
by Sgt. McNeil
Summary: Kyle always wanted to fix IS, where as his twin sister wanted to pilot them. But Kyle and Madison soon discovered that they both can pilot them and the pair are soon force to move to Japan to the Infinite Stratos Academy. Sorry I'm bad at summ, rated T for now.


Infinite Stratos: Dawn's Embrace and Dusk's Wrath

Prologue: Hostage

**AN: This is my first attempt at this kind of fanfiction I hope you like it. Disclammer - I don't own or have anythign to do with Infinite Stratos or it's characters, just the OCs.  
**

"Madison...the exam is tomorrow you should get some sleep."

A young 15-year-old girl turned in her chair and looked at her father, "I know...are you gonna come and watch?"

"Sorry I'm on duty tomorrow but get some sleep your mother would have been proud to see you become an IS pilot."

"Mom..." Madison watched as her father walk down the hall, taking her brush she began to brush her shoulder length brown hair. Standing up she walked out of her room and knocked on the door next to hers. "Kyle...can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Madison opened the door to see IS sketches and blueprints all over the wall. Sitting at the desk was a man who looked just like her but with green eyes instead of her blue, "How is my favorite twin brother?"

"Fine..."

"So...um are you coming down to the Rec Center tomorrow to come watch me at the entrance exam, Dad says he can't?" Madison asked putting on her puppy dog eyes.

Kyle turned towards his sister as he stands up from his desk chair, "Of course your my sister! And I might be able to get up close to an IS."

Madison smiled, "Still want to work for the Government as an IS mechanic?"

"Of course it's my dream." Kyle answered putting his hand on her head messing up her hair, "Now get some sleep and kick your opponent's ass."

Madison and Kyle laughed, "Hey maybe you can fix up my mech after we both finish are training."

Kyle nodded, "The Willow twins working side by side, I like it."

The twins high-five, "Hey you've been studying up on your Japanese?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah the tapes you let me borrow really helped, thanks." Madison answered as she walked towards the door. "See you in the morning."

Kyle nodded as he grabbed a picture of a damaged second generation Revive, "Hmm, it has to be in the leg joint..." he mumbled.

* * *

Kyle stood in his room grabbing his shirt and cargo shorts, he ran out of his room and down the stairs grabbing his beanie hat he ran outside to see his sister standing there in her red skirt, white button up shirt, and her hair tied back in a ponytail. "About time we are going to be late!" Madison yelled as the pair began to run down the street.

"Why did you wait for me, the exam is to important?" Kyle asked.

"I would rather wait and take it next year then have you miss it." she smiled.

They ran as fast as they could passing by others that were walking down the sidewalk, "Madi, we can quit through the warehouse's and head in the back way into the Rec center."

"It's are best bet." Madison nodded.

The pair reached a chain link fence, "Madi I'll boost you over, I meet you up ahead."

Madison nodded as Kyle placed his back against the fence and his hands cupped together. She ran forward as she jumped her left foot land in his hand as he pushed up sending her over the fence. Madison landed as she turned back, "Madi go on ahead I be over in a few seconds." Kyle stated.

She nodded as she ran off towards the warehouse that linked up with the Rec Center, she turned the handle as the door turned. Quickly she entered but was stopped as she felt a hand clasp over her mouth. She saw two men both in ski mask as they forced her forward. In the center of the warehouse was a lone Uchigane, "Now listen up little girl you are going to pilot this into are truck when it gets here or else." the man who had his hand over her mouth growled. Madison could only nod, "Good now until he gets here your going to stay here."

The man took out a set of handcuffs as he cuffed her right hand to a bar in the warehouse. Madison just stared at the floor as tears began to fall from her face. She looked up the two masked men were talking as they looked at the door for the truck, turning she looked over at the Uchigane. She watched as she saw her brother ducked behind it. She stopped crying as she turned back to the men, "Excuse me...can you loosen the cuff I can't feel my hand anymore?"

"Fine." the one that grabbed her mumbled as he walked over to her. He walked towards her as Kyle stood up he placed his hand on the IS as it began to reacted to his touch. "What the...?"

The man turned as he saw Kyle, "What...it's reacting to him." Madison kicked the man in the balls.

Cupping his balls the man fell to his knees as he dropped the key, Madison began to reach for it with her foot. "Hey!" the other man yelled as he ran towards Kyle. The man grabbed Kyle and threw him into the wall. Madison reached the key as she uncuffed herself, she ran forward towards the IS. _"I can do this, I have to help my brother!" _she thought as he climbed into it. The Uchigane started up as the displayed began to run in front of Madison. "I've been training for this!" she drew the sword and held it to the back of the man's neck.

"Let my brother go now!" she demanded.

The man dropped Kyle and put his hands in the air, "Good now go over by your friend in the corner." Madison ordered.

Kyle took the handcuff that fell to the ground, placing both the one man's arm behind the bar he hand cuffed them together. Dropping the key in the center of the warehouse. "Madison park it back and give me a minute to wipe your data, if people find out we were here it could cause us problems." Kyle said.

As Madison parked it Kyle opened the back of the IS and grabbed a small USB drive placing it in the core. "Now give me permission to take only your data."

"Ok."

As the transfer finished the Willow twins ran out of the warehouse they ran straight home not stopping to talk to anyone, the paired closed the door behind them as they entered their home. "Kyle...thank you..." Madison cried as she hugged her brother.

"Your my sister, I would do anything to help you...I'm just sorry that cause of my choice to take the shortcut not only did I get you kidnapped...but you missed the entrance exam...please forgive me." Kyle said.

"We are both safe that is what is important." Madison said as they sat down on their couch, "What happened when you touched the Uchigane?"

"I...don't know, my guess is that since are DNA is so close it might have miss read me as a female maybe." Kyle answered.

"Maybe...but think about it, you would be the only man in the world who could work an IS." Madison said.

"...I guess..." Kyle answered as he held up the USB.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Get rid of it...don't need this haunting us." Kyle answered.

Kyle walked up to his room and grabbed his laptop, setting it down he placed his USB drive in it. His mouse hovered over the data as someone knocked on the door. They answered the door, outside stood a women in a business suit her black hair reminded them of the night sky, her eyes covered with sunglass. "Kyle and Madison Willow...we need to talk."

**AN: Hope you enjoy this, and if you have any suggestions feel free to offer them.**


End file.
